


Endeavor

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [13]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Crossover, Struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: He just had to keep going.~(Sigma's Piedmon-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Endeavor

**Author's Note:**

> Endeavor: An often desperate effort to reach a goal

Just a little more.

Just a little further.

Just one more step.

And then one more.

He just had...to find Sigma…..

Wizardmon took one more step and fell to the ground with naught but a groan.

He had to keep going…

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. These fics. By far the best way to deal with insomnia, besides actually _getting a melatonin pill and going the frick to sleep._


End file.
